Of Cats and Dragons
by jjk89115
Summary: The Xiaolin Monks get a mysterious female visitor.... My first fanfic so please review:
1. A Stranger

Of Cat's and Dragons

**Jackie:** Hi person and thank you so much for wanting to read my story. :)

**Harry:** Oh will you get up and stop crying? You're embarrassing me.

**Jackie:** I'm not crying! Person, this is my imaginary friend, Harry. He's a cat, person, cousin It…thing.

**Harry:** Thank you so much for that description of me.

**Jackie:** Oh! Go lick yourself. Anyway, let me give you a run down of the story. Basically a girl called Kitten….

**Harry:** Kitten? What kind of a name is that?

**Jackie:** It will be her name until I can think of a better one! Will you let me finish! Thank you. The girl, Kitten, stays at the Xaolin temple and drags them into helping her save the world.

Harry: Well let's get on with the story already!

**Jackie:** Don't be so impatient.

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Xaolin Showdown or I would have much more money then I have now. (Also I barrowed an idea from the book series _Discworld._)

* * *

A Stranger

Near the Xaolin Temple…

The sky turned dark and cloudy. Thunder signaled the coming of the storm. As the air turned chiller a girl pulled her long brown coat tighter around her. She had light brown, curly hair, which was covered by a hat. She was tall with a slightly tan look on her skin and she adorned sunglasses (which was strange because it was about to rain). She wore blue jeans and a black t-shirt.

She looked down at the strangest thing. It looked like a luggage bag but with many little feet and small black eyes on the side of its "head". It had a pattern of stars and planets on it as well.

"Well Luggage, where do you think we could stay?" the girl asked. The luggage started walking in the direction of a temple and the girl followed along, for she had trust in this magical object.

The storm had reached the Xaolin Temple and seemed to be pounding at the walls. Inside Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay were playing go fish.

"Ha!" Omi cried out, "Now Kimiko, you must get fishing!"

"It's go fish Omi," Kimiko said as she drew a card.

"Man, there hasn't been a Shen Gon Wu for weeks and now it rains. How crappy is that?" Raimundo muttered.

Suddenly, someone started knocking on the door.

"Who in tarnished could that be?" said Clay as he got up and opened the door. There stood a girl holding a large travaling bag. Both were soaking wet.

"Hey, think I could spend the night here?" she said as she walked into the hall, looking around. "Nice place you have here."

"Uh, do you mind telling us who you are partner?" Clay asked as he scrached his head.

"I'm sorry, where are my maners? My name's Kitten. I know, I know, it's an odd name, but I like it."

Omi walked up to her and asked, "Why are you wearing sunglasses when it is dark and raining out?"

"Eye problems," she said hastily, then added, "can I stay for awhile?"

Rai suddenly appeared in front of her, "Of course you can stay, a lovely lady like you shouldn't be out in the rain. Here, let me carry your bag." As he reached out for it, Kitten doged his hand.

"Sorry my Luggage doesn't like – I mean I don't like people touching my luggage. Sorry it's a personal thing."

"Well, that's ok…here, let me show you to your room," said Clay.

"I wonder who she is," wondered Kimiko.

"But she already told you her name is Kitten," said Omi, who was staring whistfully as Kitten walked down the hall.

"I mean, what is she doing way out here? We usually don't get visitors unless Jack Spicer is trying to steel Shen Gon Wu. And did you see her bag? It looks so wired."

"Who cares as long as she stays a while. She's cute," said Rai, who seemed to be day dreaming.

"Oh yes, she is quite spicy," said Omi.

"Hot," corrected Koimiko.

"Yes, that too."

"Argg, this is what I get for living with three boys! I'm going to bed," she turned and looked at Omi and Rai, "Well, are you coming?"

"Ok, ok. I guess it's starting to get late," muttered Rai as he walked to his room.

"Yes, I must be getting my lovely sleep."

"Buiety sleep."

"That too."

"Sorry, we don't have actual rooms, or beds," Clay said. "Your room is pretty far from ours, so you should have some privacy."

Kitten walked into the room (it's more like a small square with walla and the bed is a sleeping matt. I mean come on, these guys save the world a lot, you think they would get real rooms and beds.) She sat the luggage near the "bed", "Thanks, I don't mind, I've slept in worse."

"Do you want me to take your coat and hat?"

"No, I'll just hang them up in here," she said nervously.

"Ok, see you in the morning."

Kitten waited until she couldn't hear footsteps above the storm, then slowly took off her hat. Te hat had hidden a large pair of caramel colored cat ears. As she took off the jacket, her long, supple, cat tail (same color with a white tip at the end) appeared. She took off the sunglasses which reviled green, cat like eyes. The luggage opened its eyes and made odd clicking sounds. She leaned down and patted it.

"No, I don't want them to know what I am yet."


	2. Glasses of Truth

Glasses of Truth

**Jackie: **Hello again and thank you for reading this.

**Harry:** Can we just get on with the story?

**Jackie:** Why do you care, I thought you didn't like my story?

**Harry:** I don't, but the people are actually reading this might want to.

**Jack Spicer:** Yeah and when do I get in the story?

**Jackie:** What are you doing here?

**J.S.:** I'm an evil genius; I can go where ever I want. Now when am I in the story?

**Jackie:** Patience, you're in this chapter.

**J.S.:** Yes!

**Jackie:** But you get your ass kicked.

**J.S.:** What?

**Harry**: Ok loser, will you get out of here, you're hogging my lines.

**Jackie:** Bickering in the back ground I don't own Xaolin Showdown. Hey! No fighting in my house!

The storm had passed and Omi, Clay, Kimiko and Rai were out playing Soccer. The teams were Omi, clay and Rai, Kimiko. Rai needed only one more score and they would win. He dogged, ducked, and weaved, just keeping ahead of Omi. As he was making in the final kick, Kitten came out. Rai paused and that was enough for Omi to take the ball and kick it in Kimiko's goal.

"Ha, ha, we won!" shouted Omi.

"Hey no fair I was…distracted," Rai said.

"You forget Raimurdo that evil won't play fair, and you must not get distracted," said Master Fung, who was walking calmly to the field.

"Yeah, evil doesn't wait for you," said Dojo, who was a small green, Chinese dragon (with no back feet). "Anyway," he started but paused when he saw Kitten. "Who are you and why are you wearing a hat, sunglasses, and a coat? Isn't a bit warm for that?"

"My name is Kitten and--"

"Kitten? What kind of name is that? What are you half cat or something?"

"Dojo, don't be rude," said Kimiko.

"Well when did she…WOA! Guys we got a major Shan Gun Wu alert!" Dojo cried out and began to shake violently.

Omi got out the sacred scroll, "It's the Glasses of Truth. The person who wears them can see through lies and illusions."

"Well that would certainly be helpful, what with Hannibal Bean having the Moby Morpher," Clay said.

"Come on, lets get going before this Shen Gon Wu give me serious side affects," Dojo stammered (for he was still shaking).

"Hey, let me come with you!" Kitten called out.

"But you are a guest--" Omi tried to say, but Kitten insisted.

"I want to see you guys in action, you are Xaolin Warriors, right?"

"How did you know we were Xaolin Warriors?" Kimiko asked when she was suddenly cut off by Rai.

"Of-course you can come, then you can see a real man in action," he said, while trying to look impressive.

Dojo grew larger, and with the six on his back, flew southward.

_Some where in Australia…._

"Well Dojo, where's the Shen Gon Wu?" Clay asked.

"Somewhere around here, can't say exactly where though."

"Let's split up, that way we can cover more ground," said Rai.

Clay and Kimiko walked south, Rai to the north, Dojo to the east, and Omi and Kitten to the west.

Omi and Kitten had been walking around for 20 minuets with no luck. Meanwhile, Omi was constantly asking Kitten questions.

"Where did you com from? Why are you named Kitten? Why are you still wearing your hat, coat, and sunglasses? Why--?"

"Hey look! Is that the Shen Gon Wu?" Kitten said, relieved that she could distract Omi from his questions.

"Yes it is!"

Kitten started walking towards it when Jack Spicer showed up.

"Ha - it is – I – Jack Spicer – Evil Boy – Genius," he said gasping (for he had been running).

"Who is this loser?"

"That's Jack Spicer. He is very bad at being evil," Omi explained.

"I'm not! And besides, today I'll be getting the Shen Gon Wu! Mwahahahahaha!"

"Not if I get it first!" Omi cried and he jumped to the Shen Gon Wu.

"Yeah? Well beat this! Jack Bots, attack!"

While Omi fought off the Jack Bots, Jack Spicer sauntered to the Shen Gon Wu. "To day victory is mine!"

As he grabbed it, Kitten also took a hold. "Not if I can help it!" the glasses began to glow as Kitten declared the match. "We fight until the other can no longer stand."

"Fine I'll wage my Serpents Tail against your Eye of Dashi."

"Kitten," said Omi, "How did you know what to do?"

"I know a little bit about Shen Gon Wu."

"Let's get on with it already!" Jack whined.

"Gon Ye Tong Di!" both shouted as their surroundings began to change.

Meanwhile Rai, Clay, Kiniko, and Dojo had heard the commotion and joined the showdown.

"What's going on?" asked Rai.

"Kitten challenged Jack Spicer to a Xaolin Showdown," Omi replied.

Around kitten and Jack the ground had risen and walls of rock surrounded them. The sky darkened and rocks jutted out of the ground.

"Eye of Dashi!" Kitten yelled out as lighting shot at Jack.

"Serpent's Tail!" Jack became ghost like and the lighting went right through him.

Kitten thought for a moment, then charged at Jack.

"Ha!" said Jack, "You can't hurt me!"

Suddenly Kitten seemed to trip and as she fell, Jack became un-ghostly and lunged at Kitten. As Jack came toward her, Kitten jumped up and kicked Jack in the chest and took the Serpent's Tail.

"Ow! No fair!" he said in a whiney little voice. Kitten made as if to punch him and he yelled out, "I give up!"

There surroundings returned to normal, as Kitten stood there with the Serpent's Tail, Eye of Dashi, and Glasses of Truth in her arms.

"Wow! Way to go partner! Didn't know you could fight!" said Clay as the five of them gathered around Kitten, praising her.

"Let's get back to the Temple, it's hot out here," Kitten said.

"Well of course you're hot! You've got that big coat on," Rai said.

"I like this coat," Kitten simply said, and handed the Shen Gon Wu to Omi.

"I agree with Kitten, this heat is ruining my scales," Dojo said as he grew larger.

Chase Young watched the monks fly off, but his mind was on Kitten. "I know I've seen her before but where?" he continued to ponder this as he returned to his home.

**Jackie:** Well that's the end to my second chapter.

**Harry:** Obviously. But you should have added more.

**Jackie:** I know, but I had a bit of writers block.

**Jack Spicer:** Man, you made me look like a total wuss.

**Harry:** That's because you are.

**J.S.:** Why you little…

**Jackie:** Anyway, tune in for chapter three.


End file.
